So what if I'm a Fallen?
by CottonCandyPOWAH
Summary: Once I was in front of him he finally noticed and lock his beautiful green eyes in my red ones. I went on tiptoe an gave a peck on his cheek, "See you around" I said smiling and going with Arri and Lucinda on a tour of the campus. CamxOc
1. Chapter 1

**So what if I'm a "fallen"**

**Chappie 1**

I stepped in the hall of the Sword & Cross and heard Randy finish to say in a bored way "So remember, it's meds, beds, and reds. Remember the basics and no one gets hurt". I groaned and Randy discover my presence "So you're finally here Shiki", yeah I was here before "Missed me Randy?" I said with a cocky smirk.

"Don't be so cocky you're a newbie now" Randy said hiding a small smile " "Alright then. Dump your hazards!".

I did as she(?) said and dump my cell phone, a swiss army pocket knife, a box of matches, spray paint, switch blade, some lighters and lighter fluid in the box. In some way they (my "hazards") will return to me.

I gave a look to the other newbie. Gabbe definitely not a newbie, she seemed more Barbie Doll from the usual.

Todd Hammond a complete human and newbie.

Cam even if surely not a complete newbie, I never saw him (I couldn't forget someone this hot!), observing him the only word for describe him was Bishi (Bishonen: Japanese word that is the equivalent English concept is a "pretty boy").

Lucinda Price.. wait the "Lucinda Price"? Ok I'm shocked, why was she here? I scratched the back of my neck and though "Interesting" with a smirk.

That Cam boy noted and stepped closer to me "Quite sure of yourself for a newbie" he said with a smirk. Cocky and rebellious.. hmm.. I like it. "I could say the same about you" I respond with a smirk of course. He chuckled a little and asked "How about I give you a little tour?" I let a little laugh escape my lips and "So you're familiar with the campus, hn? You're a returned too?" is eyes widen a bit "You're not a newbie?", it was more of a statement "By the way I'm Cam" he finished smirking again. Idi~ot.

"As Ran said I'm Shiki" responded with a smile "Strange name.." stated him and she chuckled "My mother was Japanese" I said with a little grin. Then I spotted the sunburst tattoo.. He was an angel that sided with Satan. He spotted her staring wide eyes at his tattoo "what's so interesting about my tattoo?" he asked hopping that I didn't know what it mean. But obviously I do know. I was salved when Arriane skipped in the room scaring Lucinda, at the sigh I couldn't help but laugh and Cam stared at Arri.

"Arriane" he said in a emotionless voice. So they're most like enemy even in peacetime..hn...

"Cam" she said. "Do you know him?" I and Lucinda asked at the same time, we looked at each other and smiled a little before a running Arriane gave me a flying bear hug screaming my name.

"SHIKIIIIII!" ok that was very anime style.

"Hn? I knew that you love me but that's a bit too much." I said chuckling while lifting my white bangs from my eyes.

She pouted and let go of me. I looked at the confused Cam and walked towards him, he didn't noticed.

Once I was in front of him he finally noticed and lock his beautiful green eyes in my red ones. I went on tiptoe an gave him a peck on the cheek, "See you around" I said smiling and going with Arri and Lucinda on a tour of the not new (to me) campus. Nothing new. Maybe more graves in the cemetery, but nothing more.

Arri as crazy as she is, asked Luce (yeah I called her Luce even if I preffer call her newbie ù.ù) to cut her hair just like hers, and she did (with Gabbe's pink box cutter).

So finally we headed to the Augustine, all the students were crowding around the trees. Whoa~ never saw so many bored expressions at the same time… well if you don't count Wednesday Events of course.

Luce observed all the other students, to me seemed like she was examining the people and the place to get used to the new environment. I let a small smile escape from my lips, she seemed so fragile.

I grab hers and Arri's hands and guided them to a bench under a willow and sat here inviting them in doing the same. Luce sat calmly, instead Arri sat so close to me that she was practically on my lap. Like that we were occupying just about half of the bench.

Then my favorite newbie was staring at a blondie-boy with a red scarf. Uh.. so she already spotted her lovey dovey little boy? Beside him there was a shorter guy with dreads and a big smile. They were laughing, even too much for my liking.

Arri started to tease her but I was not interested in their conversation so I looked around searching someone interesting to chat with. And I found what I was searching for. A punk girl, blond hair, more than a piercing on the face and a murderous aura. Molly or should I say 'Mary Margaret'. I walked towards her and smirked "What a scary look on your face Molly" she turned her face and looked me wide eyes before smirking "Shiki..." she gave me a vigorous pat on the back "…So you're back.".

I nodded and let another smirk escape my lips. "as cocky as ever eh?" Molly smirked too.

"We're the same little girl" my smirk grow into a super evil smirk, that made she laugh a lot "By the way what's your first class?" she asked bored.

"Actually I'm with Mr. Cole.." I shivered in disgust, Molly obviously amused put on a slight grin and said fooling around "Mmh.. I know you love him" she winked making me laugh uncontrollably. Molly really was a fun person to being with, maybe a total bitch.. but that's her strong point ;D.

After a while I gave a look at my clock and the bell rang as if on cue, and the whole student body started the slow shuffle into the building. I sighed, no more fun time with Molly until lunch time.

And I walked towards the class.

**A/N: Please tell me if you liked the first chapter…R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So what if I'm a "fallen"?!**

**Chappie 2**

Boooring. I know class didn't even start, but it's still so boooooooooooooooring w".

I sat at a random desk and put my earphones and started to hear Psycho by the System of a Down, waaah I really do love them. I sighed. Arri was being so damn sticky! Luckily her seat wasn't so close to mine, what a relief!

They really did missed me, hn? Even Molly. Eheh well she was and still is my best friend after all.

So I'm really back here. If he was here probably I wouldn't return… but he's not. Another sigh escaped my lips, I sigh a lot ne?

"What a sad expression" I heard someone say, I turned my face so that I could see the freak. My eyes met green ones and I knew it was the Bishi I was drooling at in the hall. I smiled as I saw he was doing the same.

" I think my expression is more exasperate than sad." I said giving a joking punch on his arm. He chuckled a little then take one of my earphones and chuckled even more.

"Seriusly? SOAD?" he laughed "I admit I though you would hear something more girly" I pouted cutely and he laugh harder.

"Laugh as much as you want but hear that.." I smirked and change song. His eyes widened as the first notes of Can I play with madness by the Iron Maiden.

He smirked and leaned down to my level (I was still in my seat) without breaking the gaze between our eyes and put a kiss at the corner of my mouth. My eyes widened and he still smirking stroked the right part of my face. From my temple to my chin and then went seat in the desk beside me. A vein popped on my forehead and a threatening aura released herself around me. How dared he be more pompous than me?!

**xXx**

I was still mad. Molly keep laughing hardly for my idiotic moment of complete madness.

_Flashback_

_I was fuming. I keep walking at a speed too high for any human to see. From nowhere a hand gripped my arm and obliged me to stop, I gave a look at the now dead man. It was Molly, I put on an idiotic pout and she chuckled a little and ask "What's up?"._

_At that I let out all my frustration raising my arms to the sky and shouting with anime like tears on my face "THAT BASTARD OF A BISHI DARED BEING MORE COCKY THAN MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yeah I may seem an idiot but it made me mad._

_End Flashback_

"Are you done?" I asked pouting. She chuckled a little more and smiled "Sorry~". Probably you are thinking something like _'O MY GOD! MOLLY CAN SMILE!'_ and _'WAIT! SHE SAID SORRY?!'_ well… Only to me ù.ù.

We stepped in the lunchroom chatting calmly, we walk in the lunch line and get our lunch. I picked Pizza (as always) and Molly picked Meat Loaf, we were about to go to our table when in less than a second the worst happened. The shout, the blow, the fall and Molly's fury.

While falling Luce dragged Molly's meat loaf with her. I raised my arms making them seem an 'x' and mouthed 'Bad move newbie'. And then again their action cost me a morning of detention.. uff!

Those little brats! Pff.. as if I wouldn't be in detention anyway.

**xXx**

I am finally off, no more lessons for today and of course I have my _'hazards'_ back. I flicked on my favorite and beloved zippo, how could they think I could live without it TTwTT. And that was one thing, now what shall I do? Play good regular psycho-girl and make Ran's life hell, search for a good book in the library, play with Molly-girl or to fool 'round with R? Definitely the last one! He's after all my favorite of the badass team :D.

As I arrived Roll-cakes was having fun with sweetchecks.

"I came to see Arriane," Luce said, trying to keep herself from looking past him to see if anyone else was in the room. "We were supposed to—" but deary R had of course to interrupt her, and of course confuse her.

"Nobody's home," he said, he's such a funny person 3.

He played a few bars on the harmonica, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. Then he held open the door a little bit wider and raised his eyebrows. O-Okay now he's just a creeper, maybe I should tell 'im that that's not a working way to pick up on girls…

"Well, I was just swinging by on my way to the library," she lied quickly, turning back the way she'd come. "There's a book I need to check out." _Yeah go girl! Run! The sweet boy you see is just a façade!_ Ok no,that's not really the case.. but well what can think a girl seeing something like that.

"Luce," Roland called.

She turned around. She seemed surprised by the fact that he knew her name... Whoa another bad move in the time of _seconds_, I'm _beginning_ to think you got the wrong chick.

His eyes flashed a smile at her and he used the harmonica to point in the opposite direction. "Library's that way," he said. Oh good old reliable Roland, I'm sorry I doubted your intentions you're still my only love (if you don't count Mol-Mol).

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Be sure to check out the special collections in the east wing. They're really something.". Ok you ask for it… _What are you planning R?_ I frowned _It's not as if Lover-boy is there right… _I rolled my eyes, but… _Of course he is! Evil evil Bunny-boy, no now you're promoted to Mr. Bunny Pants!_

"Thanks," Luce said, obviously grateful as she changed course. Aww she's so adorable that I want her all for myself.

"You can come out you know right Shiki?" my one and beloved Roll-cakes called, and who was I to ignore his call _oh so full of love -.- _. So as the lady I am, I jumped on his back.

"Hey there evil Roll-cakes J" I whispered happily

"Always knew you were the strange one" he chuckled making me pout.

Insensitive prick! But after all I cleaned the floor with his ass, haven't I?

Never put an angry half Japanese before a joystick.

Guess he didn't remember how big my passion for nintendo's classical were. Poor dude.

**xXx**

If yesterday was boring (until a certain point, eheh~) today was even more so. The newbie was late, even too much.

And I was mad, as always. I keep sighing near Molly, she was about to punch me in the face just to make me change mood when R said something like "Another 5 minutes and I'm off". Mrs. Toss shut him up, but that didn't stop me to give him a look that said "your-so-right-bro" or some shit like that, it made him laugh and being scolded by Missy Hysteria (Mrs. Toss) again. What to say? 'Suck to be him~.

"I'm here…*pant* I didn't know where we were supposed to meet. I swear— " Luce start babbling nonsense and I gave her a playful glare.

"Save it," Ms. Tross said dragging a finger across her throat, yeah you're oh-so cool girl keep dreaming Missy.

"You've wasted enough of everyone's time." Pretty much true. " Now, I'm sure you all remember whatever despicable indiscretion you committed to find yourself here.'' Oh yeah.. I saw The Great War of Meat Loaf, I rolled my eyes.

"You can think about that for the next two hours while you work. Pair up. You know the drill." She glanced at Luce and let out her breath. "Okay, who wants a protegee?"

Now that will be fun. For a while nobody said nothing, but then Cam saved the day.

"I do."

Cam walked towards the newbie moving smoothly and confidently. God you're not _that_ irresistible.

They looked at each other with such intensity that it almost seem to rape just watch at them; and that went on until Arriane stepped between them.

"Dibs" she said" I called dibs" yeah you convinced us all.

"No, you didn't," Cam said. Indeed you didn't.

"Yes I did, you just didn't hear me from your weird perch back there." The words rushed out of Arriane. "I want her."

"I—" Cam started to respond.

Arriane cocked her head expectantly. Luce swallowed. Was he going to come out and say _he_ wanted her, too? Couldn't they just forget about it? Serve detention in a group of three?

Cam patted Luce's arm. "I'll catch up with you after, okay?" he said to her, like it was a promise she'd asked him to keep, but I'm sure she didn't. He's just being a pompous creep.

So I grabbed Molly's arm and looking her in the eyes I exclaimed (even if it seemed more an order than else): "You're MINE, woman" making her gulp nervously "And you CANNOT say no. Are we clear?" I finished raising for a few times my eyebrows creepily.

"Yes, Sir, yes!" She responded throwing a punch to the air above herself. Aww she's so cute! (Don't tell her I said that!)

"And whit whom shall I work?" Asked a pouting Cameron Briel, that sincerely I didn't know when he arrived. And in fact his voice _did_ make me jump from surprise.

At that Molly –that sadist… tch – almost fallen… Of course laughing… At ME! Uff *pout*.

"You go with lover-boy" I said pointing at Daniel. *Thump* yeah Molly literally fell to the ground 'couse of a new attack of laugh.

Seeing the expression Bishi made, I f course had to bite my bottom lip to conceal the attack of laugh that I almost –_almost_- liberated.

That's going to be fun…

A/N: So guys, I'm sooo sorry for all the time I keep you waiting (-Bad Prusca! Bad Prusca! -Soooorryyy~ _TTwTT_) even though I had it almost done. I'll try to update more often. Please tell me what you think… (-_please be gentle~ TTwTT_ –NO! –_TTwTT_) 


End file.
